Little Things
by Lightnightskyy
Summary: Randy Orton and Mickie James have never seen things eye to eye and it's likely they won't ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story but this one isn't AJPunk, this couple of Randy and Mickie has grown on me very much. I shouldn't be posting this as I have other stories that need tending to but as for now I have severe writers block on those stories.**

* * *

Mickie James had just finished her ongoing match with Maryse preping for her title match later to come. Although she wasn't yet sure she would be the numer one contender she had a feeling she could beat the other divas, considering she already had herself a little rivalry with Maryse the French, Canadian bombshell personaly and in the ring. Her friend Maria waited for her my the curtain as she finished smiling and waving to the Chicago crowd. She smiled through her pains slaping hands on the way up the ramp, she looked to Maryse one last time and saw her sitting on the mat having a fit.

"Hey buddie! You did great!" Maria said as she hit my shoulder. I winched in pain as she apologized remembering my very recent match. I rubbed my arm and motioned for her to stop apologizing.

"It's fine. Thanks for your lovely compliments dear." I laughed as we made our way back to the locker room. She looked over to me.

"So, we going out tonight? I mean you deserve it, I mean YOU won your match." She replied obviously hinting she wanted to go out tonight. I sighed and nodded. "Is this about this...Dolph character?" I saw a smile creep upon her face.

"Nope." She said trying hard to hid her smile. " Who is this Dolph that you talk about my darling dear friend Mickie James?" I shook my head at her and turned to face her.

"In denial. You like him and anyone with eyes can see it. You also must have a thing for bad boys." We walked into the locker room to hear Kelly and Eve conversing.

"Yeah, I'm going to see him tonight." Kelly squealed. Eve nodded and smiled in responce. Kelly was talking about her newest "Friend" Randy Orton. If she was smart enough to comprehend that she was just his eye candy for a day or two, not that I'm saying Kelly is not smart just when it comes to men she doesn't have the best taste in them. I bit my tongue from saying anything to upset her.

"Kels,I shouldn't interfer in your love life because I know I have no place there but just realize that this is Randy Orton and if anything does happen come see me so I can kick his sorry ass." I looked to sugar coat the point I was actually trying to get at to prevent her from going all crazy angry on me. She chuckled and replied with a reassuring answer like I knew she would, Kelly,Eve, and Maria left the locker room and told me that they would me at the hotel. I pulled out a pair of street clothes and went to the showers.

I walked into the main part of the locker room and picked up my bags. I pulled my keys from my pocketand walked out of the room. Down the hall stood Randy and Maryse, I stopped and listened to their conversation.

"No, yeah I'm not seeing anyone. No Kelly? No she is just an ex- girlfriend." Oh I fucking knew it,I went up to them to say something to Randy as Maryse stood there and scoffed.

"Excusez-moi, porcin." I turned to glare at her.

"You're excused you french pig." She gasped and turned away. I turned to Randy to give hin the death glare.

"Jelous?"

"Hardly, Kelly is just a friend? Does she know this? You know what, you're a complete and utter ass." I poked my finger into his chest.

"How nice. You think even less of me, I'm touched... really."He put his hand over his heart. I stared at him for a minute as that stupid smirk found it's way to his face. "Why where you snooping around anywho?" Was he really that stupid?

"I wasn't FYI and I heard my friend's name so I think I have a right to know."He continued to smirk and rolled his eyes. His tone changed from sarcastic to a cold and hard voice.

"Stay out of what is not your buisness James." He pointed to me and walked away. I knew that part of him was right but the other half knows this is my place, it's my place to care about Kelly and look out for her. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to see Orton wasn't even halfway down the hall before I looked to my hand and chucked my keys to the back of his head. Sadly my aim was way off and that is why I am a wrestler not a BaseBall player, the keys landed infront of him and he bent down to pick them up.

"You'll be needing these?" He dangled the keys above his head before turning to leave.

* * *

**Very short for the first Chapter. **

**Not very much Randy and Mickie action in this one here but later on there should be more.**

**SxCxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Band-aids and Kisses

**Chapter one went better than expected so as a result here is Chapter two!**

* * *

I stared up at the shiny pair of keys that dangled above his head. "Give them to me." I sternly told him. "Tisk, Tisk James. Should've thought about throwing them before you attempted to take of my head which was a poor aim might I add." He shook his head with laughter. "Give em' here." He began to turn away when I lunged for them, his height was towered over my 4" foot stature. He held the keys higher above his head as I stared at them from the floor. Again he laughed and twirled the keys on his index finger. "Ahh James,I've always like you for your stamina." He chuckled and held out his hand. I looked at his hand for a while and denied his help. "I wish I could say the same." I brushed the dirt of off my pants. "Ohh, witty comebacks." He turned away. I scoffed at him. "My comebacks don't deserve to be used on a slimeball like yourself Orton." He turned away and started to walk to his car, I began to run after him. "Well I guess you don't need to go anywhere that bad... Right?" He assumed, I don't understand why he insists on being a jerk anyways I mean he must have better things to do than bother me and everyone else. Every Diva in the locker room has spent one night with Randy, maybe even more that one night if they were lucky enough. Well everyone except me that is, even Maria has had it with Orton on more than one occasion I might add. I watched as he lowered the keys to a normal level as I snatched them away from him at the moment. "Actually I have very important places to be." I spat, he smiled "Such as where?" He returned with a question. I shook my head and walked over to my car. " Anywhere you're not." He nodded and laughed. "Don't be surprised if you see me, I make my way around town." He gestured, which doesn't surprise me at the least. I sighed at this and unlocked my car.

* * *

There was a small knock on my door which I knew anywhere, it was Maria. I opened the door for her and she had a huge smile until she saw me. "Don't you fancy me in that little time we spent away Maria?" I questioned with a sarcastic tone. "Why aren't you dressed?" She asked me in a panic ignoring my other question. "You've been here for what two and a half hours and you still haven't gotten ready!?" She rambled on. I was about to speak when she cut my off by running over to my suit case and digging through it. "Mickie, adding heels to your outfit doesn't make it occasion appropriate." I looked down to my jeans then shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "So when you guys left and I got out of the shower and got ready to leave... I had myself a little encounter with Randy, I sa-" I continued nonchalantly that is until Maria cut me off. She slowly turned around and glared at me. "Mickie that boy is no good. And he is "with" She air quoted with because even she knows they won't be an item. "Kelly." She finished her sentence off and went back to pulling things out. "Yes, I know but you and I both know that him and Kelly won't last." She nodded. "I didn't intend to see him but I heard him talking to Maryse and something about Kelly so I told them off." I left off the part where he took my keys. She again nodded and pulled me off of the bed to put a dress up to me. The next thing I knew I was being pushed into the bathroom with the dress in my hands. "And hurry up! We're gonna be late!" She yelled from the other side of the white bathroom door. I sighed and slid the dress on. It was too tight for my liking, I felt like I was wearing duck tape, I don't ever remember buying this kind of dress anyways. I looked at the designer and it was nothing I would ever purchase. "GOD DAMNIT MARIA!" I yelled. I felt like I knew she would be smirking on the other side in satisfaction. I walked out and she nodded in approval, "Now goregous let's go." She made her way to the door pulling me along with her.

Later on that night

We sat down at the table trying to find each other girl that came with us tonight, out of a crowd I spotted Randy and the rest of his little puppies, I looked for any sight of Kelly because I knew something would be said. There I saw the blond cherrybomb making her way to Randy. I nudged Maria and she looked in my direction, "What do we do? It's bound to happen." She stated, I shrugged and continued to stare watching Kelly. "If you want to do something go over there but just know that you would be dealing with a drunk Kelly." I wondered should I even do that? "I'll just wait and see what happens with her, why don't you go dance with Ziggler?" I responded, she squealed and jumped from her chair I lost her in the sea of people but still managed to seek Kelly in this all, Randy and Kelly then dissapeared onto the dance floor. Tonight I was volunteered as the designated driver by the rest of the girls, the lights dimmed and I knew this would be a very entertaining night.

Kelly stumbled her way over about five minutes after she "Magically" disappeared onto the dance floor. "Micksss, come have some fun!" She giggled. I declined her offer and waited for her to return to her date. "Oh pleaaaseee!" She grabbed my hand and tugged on it until I was standing up, I sighed and followed her back to the dance floor. "Mickie! How lovely to see you!" Maria slurred while standing up against Ziggler. I rolled my eyes and waved to her still following Kelly to where ever, not once could I escape the tight grip of K2 and if I did she would only pull tighter. Kelly pulled me around to her side and latched herself on to my arm to steady her balance, she brought me over to Randy, Ashley, and Melina. Great this creepy bastard again. "Mickie! We meet again!" Randy purred, I pretended I didn't hear him when I clearly could. " Kelly don't you think we should be going?" I asked kind of hoping she was too drunk to understand eight words I just muttered. I was wrong once more as she shook her head vigorously, I sighed as it was worth a shot to try. I told her if she needed anything I would be at the table, Kelly whined and moaned about me being a downer. I sat down at the bar for just a quick beer when Randy made his way over her. "You and that dress are something." He shouted over the music taking a seat next to me.

"You..." I cringed," What have you done to Kelly?" I asked in a hurry. He laughed and looked around at the random sluts that passed and I scoffed. "Who said I was going to be doing anything to her?" He questioned, I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink before pushing it back away from me. "When are you ripping the band aid off must be a more appropriate way to put it." I quickly stated, I had to prepare my self for a weeks worth of tears and ice cream. "In the morning." He blandly stated, he occasionally making eye contact with other girls and down my chest area, making me feel ashamed of even wearing this." I know you heard me when I was talking to you back there." I ignored him once more. He raised a brow as to what I was looking at. "You like him?" I shook my head. "Well then why are you staring at him." I had to quickly think of a lie. "No, not him... uhh C-Cody. Yeah I was looking at Cody you know ...My boyfriend." The drink that he took ended up on my as a result of what I just said and It had registered to me as well, of all people one of his friends Cody Rhodes. Damn! "You and Him?" I turned away and silently cursed myself, Randy must have caught on because right then he asked me to prove it. "Why should I have to prove anything to you...It's not your relationship." I pointed out, he nodded and smirked again. "Stop doing that!" I yelled at him. "Go kiss Rhodes."He pointed over to Cody. I looked a little taken aback by what he had just said. "What!?" He rolled his eyes and started to walk over there I quickly followed behind hot on his trail. "Hey Cody! Mickie here says you're her boyfriend." I couldn't stand Cody and he couldn't stand me. It was Tit for Tat. Cody started to laugh and I went and stood by him. "Cody!" I cringed and went to hug him. "What in the** Hell** are you doing James?" He whispered in my ear. "Just play along, we can break up A.S.A.P." I whispered back. "I'll be needing you to kiss me so I can get this over and done with." I shouted/whispered. "You owe me big time!" I slightly smiled as he leaned in close to me inches away from my lips.

* * *

**What happened to the Rhodes/ James kiss? x**

**Thanks for the reviews, much love. JJ x**

**-Remember to review. x**


	3. Chapter 3 The sad Aftermath

I walked out to the car with Kelly's arm slung around my shoulder with her talking an ear off. It kept replaying what I said to that disgusting parasite Randy about dating Cody. It could be a possibility though, Mickie James and Cody Rhodes. I was put out of my thoughts by a drunk Kelly crying.

"Kelly why in the hell are you crying?" I asked her. She just started to sob not wanting to move from her secluded place. She lost her balance and started to fall before my other set of hands helped me. I looked over to Ashley who held Maria and part of Kelly in both of her hands. I nodded to Ashley then she let go of Kelly's hand.

"Because, . . . Mickie I know . . . I know . . .and I've . . .known but. . but . . I was too stupid. . . to realize it." She said in between sobs. "I just wanted to be happy. . . Y'know, for once." She slightly started to smile. We got to the car and I pushed her into the backseat, out of the five of us there was only two sober ones. Ashley climbed into the back to make sure every girl was buckled in safely. She knows, she knows... But she didn't stop anything. How to know that Kelly is honestly piss drunk. My proven reasons are, one she stumbles, and two she admits what she would never say.

Back at the Hotel

Ashley, Maria, Melina, and Kelly all stay in one room together as I excluded myself from this "Wonderful" offer. I parked my car and grabbed each girl from the car. I handed them over to Ashley as she told me goodnight. They all went into the hotel and I stayed behind and locked up my SUV. I saw Randy get out of his car.. alone this time, I sighed and finished locking the car.

"So you and Rhodes... Huh?" He replied cooly. I rolled my eyes and faced him. "OH! Don't worry you don't have to say you're dating him, I know you guys aren't anymore." He answered his own question. He then tried to put his tattooed arm around my shoulder. I moved away from him.

"What makes you say anymore." I replied as i emphasized anymore.

"Oh. Nevermind." He quickly shot.

"Am I supposed to cry over him? Well I wouldn't, I never really liked him anyways. Beside that fact Kelly knows." I said nonchalantly

"So I guess I have nothing to worry about." He retorted. I scoffed and shook my head.

"You know you are so uncompassionate. I don't know what anyone sees in you."

"My charm, James, my charm."

"No. You're ugly." No he wasn't ugly actually he is adorable. Wait, no. No!

"Ow. Y'know I work hard for a look like this." He replied pointing to his face and his body.

" Well, it certainly doesn't do you any good."

"Oh, No... You know James if you want some of this." He said pointing to his body. "I have to let you down easy."

It felt like I had tasted something so sour that my face scrunched up. I had mixed emotions of upset, confused, and angry at the same time. I gave a small smile and turned back to face him before I left him in the parking lot.

"You're a pig Randy." I managed to squeak out before leaving him behind. I don't understand why I was so upset about what Randy said, I don't like him. If anything I have a strong hatred towards him, by all means he can do whatever and whoever he likes.

* * *

I decided not to tell Maria or anyone else about last nights encounter with Randy, especially Kelly. There was a small knock at the door. Just then speak of the devil, Kelly walked into the room.

"Mickie..." She gave me a small sad smile. "You wanna go get something to eat with me?" I nodded at her, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I know I'm not her charity case. We walked down to the elevator in pure silence. Occasionally I would hear a faint sniffle from her or a sad little cry.

"Kelly, are you okay?" I managed to squeeze in before another one of her sniffs. She shook her head and sighed.

"No... But i'll find a way to be okay." The doors opened and we both stepped out. I looked at her bloodshot eyes and she looked liked she hadn't slept in days. She was wearing no makeup which was an unusual look for her. We went to the restaurant in the hotel.

"You don't look okay."

"That's just from last night." She replied being defensive, we sat down at the table and talked a little avoiding the big topic of conversation. Kelly's eyes met a pair of icy blue ones and she quickly turned away grabbing her cup of coffee. I looked to where she was staring at and I looked away nonchalantly. He moved his way over to us and smirked. Bastard. The fact that he would have that nerve to even come over.

He was staring at Kelly and looked over to me.

"Randy" Kelly spoke. My head snapped over to her and I shook my head.

"Kelly, how are you holding up?"

"Great."

"Explains why you have circles under your eyes." He said with that smirk never leaving its place.

"She doesn't need to explain anything to you Randy."

"Okay, Okay." He put his hands up in defence. " Are we going to meet again tonight?" Kelly looked over to me obviously her eyes filled with hurt and my eyes widened. What an asshole.

* * *

**Short and sweet minus the sweet.**

**So the Rhodes/James kiss did happen!**

**What is Mickie going to tell Kelly.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, much love! x**

**-Remember to check.**


	4. Chapter 4: The unexpected guest

After some minutes explaining to Kelly that it wasn't what Randy made it seem she finally accepted it and went back to her room. I sighed out a breath of relief that was until a certain Viper waltzed his way over me with his friend -who happened to be my "boyfriend"- with him. They both had growing smirks on their faces that annoyed the hell out of me especially on the two people who I could not stand.

"Mickie **BABY**!" Cody said as he emphasized baby and he walked over to me with open arms.

"What the hell are you doing, we are broken up if I recall." I snapped at him in a hushed tone so that Randy didn't hear us.

"Yes, well sees how I realize I have made a huge mistake I have decided I WANT YOU BACK BABY!" He cried while getting on his knees and hugging my body. I felt embarrassed as families and others stared and Randy held back a snicker.

"Cody, get off of me." I pleaded peeling his hands off of my body as they slithered to my back side.

"Cody, let's go now." Randy sternly said as Cody obliged, he got off his knees and whispered into my ear something like see you later. I know this boy has got to be joking around with me. I glared at the two of them as Cody turned around to wink.

"You have got to be kidding me." I walked over to the elevator containing the two goons I had just encountered, Cody started to sing as the doors were closing and Randy stifled back a laugh. " Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Laugh it up chuckles." He put his hands up in defence and pushed his floor's button. I can honestly say this ride has been the longest one I have ever had. The elevator finally found its way to Randy and Cody's floor. Randy got off and Cody stayed behind with me. He somehow managed to slithered his hand around my waist, I didn't object to it.

"Cody?"Randy asked which turned out to be more of an order.

"No I think I'm going to stay with my **baby**." Again he put as much force on the baby as Randy's demand. They both shrugged and I waited for the doors to close, when they did my head snapped towards Cody.

"What is this.?" I motioned to him .

"Well considering that we are going to be dating I feel that I need to get something out of the deal." He suggested crossing his arms.

"I told you we could and would break up as soon as would that be?The deal?" I replied stepping onto my floor and making my way to my room.

"Well, I can not believe I'm asking you for anything which god is the last thing I want from you… I need you to get me a date with Kelly." He replied sheepishly. I felt a grin creep upon my face and I hid it by turning the other way and inserting my key card into the slot waiting for the light to turn green.

"Okay, but you are going to need to give it time considering that she just …"

"Just?"

"Nothing, how soon are you looking for a date?" I questioned curiously.

"Ermm, tonight." He was hesitant.

" Well don't you just move on fast. I'll see what I can do." I picked up my phone dialing Kelly's number.

"Hi Kelly, ahh I hope you aren't still mad because you know…"

"Yeah Micks I know, what did you call for?"

"I have a suggestion to get a certain someone off of your mind and I know I have no place to interfere but he is a really great guy." I looked over to Cody who shrugged and pressed against the phone as well.

"I dunno, I don't really feel like going out tonight."

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I whined as Cody looked at me with pleading eyes. Silence on the other line. I was not going down without my answer, I also was not going to take no for an answer.

"Mickieeee. Isn't this just too soon?" She whined.

"NO! He is a good guy Kelly and who knows he may be better than the last one and, and… You might like him just as much." I heard her sigh on the other side which I took as a Yes.

"I guess."

"GREAT! I'll meet you in your room at…" I looked at Cody who put up seven fingers. "Seven. Okay Love you bye-bye." I smirked to Cody showing I was proud of my match maker skill -the one I just acquired- was improving. "You got yourself a date pretty boy."

Great." He chimed and turned towards the door. "Oh and Mickie." He stopped and I put my hand up to stop him. I walked near him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Baby, you don't have to say it… I know you're welcome." I said using my cockiest attitude.

"That's where your wrong "baby"," He air quoted baby."I was going to say we are done." He patted me on the cheeks and laughed on his way out. The nerve, I then proceeded to laugh to myself when I quickly shot to open the door.

"Wait a minute Rhodes, does this means that we are friends?" His head darted up and he continued to laugh.

"Not a chance James."He shot and walked into the elevator. I slightly smiled to myself and as his head appeared just before the doors closed I shot him the middle finger and closed my door. Just as I went to turn around there was a slight knock on the door. I groaned and pulled it open there was my good friend Ashley.

"Hey snake lips." I said referring to her snake bite pierced lips, she smiled and moved me out of her way.

"Hell of a night don't you think?"

"Ahhh, yes right. So how was your night."

"It was great considering that I had to watch over a sobbing Kelly and a throwing up Maria."

"Ohh. Well tonight you get to be the designated driver because me and you are going out."

"What about Kels?" She questioned going over to my fridge and pulling out a soda.

" She has a date." I smiled remembering the phone conversation.

"What about her sulking in shame?"

" Cody asked me to get him a date with Kelly and I accepted the offer."

"Rhodes, Cody?"

"No. I mean only the other Cody that we know." I snapped as she put her hands up in defence. I went into my room and flopped onto the bed. "Which reminds me, why are you here?"

"Ouch," She teased as she sat criss -crossed on the other side of the bed. "Way to make me feel wanted, but I am here because Kelly wants to go room with Maria as they grew way closer over the crazy night they had last night and then I come in not wanting to be a loner and I wanted to know if you…" She quickly jumped to the floor and got down on one knee. "Will you… Be my room mate?" I laughed at her as she again sat down on the bed taking a sip of her soda. "Also how did you get; why am I here from Cody?"

"OMG!" I acted excited. "Yes I will be your room-mate but I am not changing rooms. How I got the whole why are you here from Cody is because Kelly is going on a date with him and K2 is your room-mate. It all makes sense." She shrugged.

"Fair enough, but you have to help me get my stuff."

"Deal." I replied to her. It was silent after that .

"So, last night what happened to you."

"Just got a drink." I told her.

"Don't lie, I saw you with Randy and Cody. Come on chicky."

"It's nothing. You know if it was something I would tell you but I swear nothing is happening with any of them."

"Okay, Okay, if you don't feel obligated to tell one of your friends about two main eventers…." She took a look breath. "You don't." She trailed off. I hit her arm in a playful manner.

"Ugh, let's go get your things." She laughed because she knew I had given into her evil ways and ran to the door. "Okay psycho start talking because this is going to be a helluva journey." She smiled as I sighed in pure defeat.

We where on he way back to my room as I was finishing up telling Ashley what has happened with Randy and Cody when -speak of the devil- Randy showed up.

"Oh James, can't keep my name out of your mouth?" He smirked. WOW, the fact that he is on my floor and trying to say that I actually like him is the stupidest thing I have ever - and I mean ever- heard come out of his mouth.

"Why must you antagonize me? Go and find some other, -what is the nicest way to put it. Oh wait there isn't-,whore to sleep with." I replied in a nonchalant way. He sighed and started to laugh.

"I antagonize you because your reactions are hilarious! The other "whore" so to speak refuses to sleep with me... She finds me, how do you say repulsive." He then began to walk the other way. My eyes widened knowing exactly who this "whore" was. I faked strangling him as I remembered Ashley was still standing there.

"You guys have a weird relationship." She pointed between me and a distant Randy. I scoffed and looked to her, had she really just said that?

"It's hardly a relationship. I'm not his friend and he isn't mine simple as that. It's called hatred." I then made my way to our room with the rest of Ashley's suitcases, she just laughed as her chosen response.

Later at five

I looked at the time and it was already five o'clock, I asked Ashley if she would be tagging along but instead of her usual "Oh sure I'll be right there" she politely declined and then I finally made my way to the elevators. Thankfully the ride wasn't interrupted by either or the two fools. I think that Cody was actually growing on me, I felt a little wave of jealously cross over me as I realized that Kelly was going out with him. What? I-No Mickie- No.

"Oh my God! I can't be thinking that about Cody of all people- Wait..." I quickly hushed as I was talking to myself and the doors opened. I walked over to Kelly's door and knocked. She didn't answer and I pulled out the spare key card that Ashley gave me to turn in for her, I opened the door to find she was in the shower. I jumped on her bed and leaned up against the head board. I began to twirl my hair with my index finger soon after I heard the shower turn off and Kelly's laughter. I made a slightly confused face as to why she would be laughing in the bathroom... The door was pulled open and my blonde bombshell friend Kelly walked out smile turning into a straight face.

"Mickie, you're. . . early?" She didn't seemed convinced herself, she closed the door a little and put on a fake smile.

"Kelly? You know it would take about four hours to get ready on your own. What ahh, what were you laughing at in here." I gestured to the bathroom she was just in.

"Hahah, right. . . I was laughing at a joke?" She wasn't convincing me at the least. I pushed her aside and pushed open the door only to reveal a barely clothed Randy. I looked over to Kelly with disgust written on my face.

"You have got to be kidding me," I choked out most of what I was trying to say. "Kelly you have a date and you just shower fucked this... this thing!" I cried looking at her but pointing to Randy who I saw shrug from the corner of my eye.

"Mickie, I can explain-"

"You are damn right. You are going to explain to me." I glared at Randy. He put on the last item of clothing and walked out from the fogged up bathroom.

"Randy you should go." Kelly spoke softly. He nodded and left the room. I was furious with her, I should be Kelly was going on a date! I couldn't help but feel sorry for Cody and a moment sadness washed over me, Kelly had regret shooting through her face.

"Get you fucking ass explaining now!"

* * *

**Oh Kelly. . . what is going in that head of hers? Cody and Mickie are growing closer, I have big plans for those two. But don't worry it will still be Mickie/Randy. I will update sooner next time.**

**Thanks for the reviews, much love.x**

**-Remember to review. x**


	5. Chapter 5 Let's talk about you

***Redone***

* * *

I peered over my shoulder at Kelly with disgust written on my face. I saw her tuck two strands of her dirty blond hair behind both of her ears, she remained quiet while quickly sitting on the bed with her towel wrapped around her bare body. I couldn't bring myself to look at Kelly after what I just saw.

"Do you care to explain what I just saw?" I asked her my glare never leaving the place where this just happened.

"Micks, just you have to understand-"She began, a scoff escaped my lips causing her to flinch.

"You are right! I need to understand so please Kelly enlighten me, tell me why the man who just broke your heart walked out of your bathroom acting as if everything is fine and dandy!" I yelled to her tightening my fist.

"I wasn't thinking, I-" I cut her off again this time I turned to were her suitcase laid.

"Is this why you said you didn't want to go out! To stay with that slime ball?" I began to dig thru her clothes slamming them on the ground next to me. I thought for a moment back to earlier with Cody, Randy, and me in the elevator ." I know.!" The elevator only went up three floors. Cody and Randy are on the fifth floor. Kelly is on the third floor. I stopped digging in the clothes and turned towards Kelly with a grimace. " You two... " I walked over to her pointing. "He was here when you made that date. You thought that you could get away with sleeping with Orton and go on a date with a guy who is genuinely better than Randy." I spat.

"Mickie." She replied with a sad face.

"Don't you dare tell me it isn't true! Because you know damn well...that everything I said was true!" I yelled retracting my finger from her chest. "How long was Randy over here?" I asked remembering how I saw him three hours before I came down here.

"Two hours." She said her voice filled with shame. I felt a pain in my chest only when I go and think of Cody.

"I want you to be honest." I threw Kelly her outfit of the night causing her to jump. She looked confused as she went into the bathroom to put on her clothes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, when you get ready to go, look your date in the eye and tell him the truth." I simply shrugged sitting on her bed.

"Are you even thinking?!" She screamed.

"It's ironic how you would ask me that when not even three minutes ago you told me you weren't thinking." I replied while rolling my eyes, I looked at my phone and checked the time we still had two hours left. To be completely honest I don't want to be here anymore.

"I can't tell him! I don't even know who him"She paused as she air-quoted Him "is!" She finished off her sentence, I simply shrugged laying down on the bed.

Somewhere around six fifty

There was a knock on the door and Kelly looked over to me with a face of horror, I held back a laugh in amusement as I trailed over to the door. I put my hand on the handle turning back to Kelly. She then threw on her white heels and met me by the door. I opened it to find a very nervous Cody with flowers in his hand and wiping his palms against his pants. Shifting the flowers in different hands. As soon as he realized the door was open he shot Kelly a cheeky grin and a quick smile my way. I studied Cody and behind all of that being nervous he was excited?

"Hi Cody, look I have to tell you something." Kelly said with a disapproving look directed towards me. I wasn't going to mess this up and let Randy feel like he has one for the third time this night. I stopped Kelly before she could say anything about Randy and raced to finish.

"She was just going to say that...that she is so happy to be on this date with you!" I said with a smile trying to sound convincing."Now children run along and have a good night." I replied pushing Kelly out of the room while I was walking out to go back to my room shutting the door in the process. Something clicked when I looked at Cody, and I don't know what it was. I waved the two off in the opposite direction as me as I leaned on the door, I smiled -a fake one at that- when they looked back the last time before heading out. Getting off of the door I played with the room key that lounged in my pocket deciding it was time to return it. The bell to the elevator sounded showing a young couple getting off on this floor and I stepped on.

* * *

I looked at my watch and it was already seven twenty, I grew impatient as I had waited in the same line for thirty minutes now and the man in front of me was just standing there keeping the desk occupied. I rolled my eyes and groaned when I gathered up enough strength to tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around with a sarcastic shocked face. I nodded my head while throwing my hands in the air.

"Randal." I cringed, "What the hell could you be doing that is taking this long?" I asked him with a face of annoyance.

"Mickie dear what a surprise." He said attempting to hug me. I ducked under his reach and went in front of him.

"Randy seriously, what are you doing!" I pointed to the desk behind myself now.

"Nosey?"

"I have somewhere to be so if you would just hurry on up I think that should be good."

"Finally got a date?"He asked laughing. "All yours James." He replied strolling off.

"That fucking asshole." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I practically kicked open the door to my hotel room causing Ashley to jump, a few more words were muffled caused when I flopped down on the bed. I laid flat on my stomach when Ashley came and jumped on my back.

"Well, what happened?!" She jumped with excitement.

"All I can say is me and you are going out tonight." I said as I struggled to get to my feet. I didn't utter another word to Ashley before I ran to the shower, I wasn't in the mood to bring up how I found Kelly and Randy before her date, and how I caved and didn't make Kelly own up to her mistake. How I am always the responsible one, the person to look after all the girls and be their shoulder to cry on, I wasn't going to tell her about Randy either.

Later on

"It doesn't fit!" I exclaimed gasping for air and jumping up.

"Well, it would fit if your boobs were smaller! BUT SINCE THEY ARE NOT! You are going to have to squeeze." Ashley said as she pushed me on the bed making the zipper zip. "Do you care to tell me why there is so much hostility between Randy and you?" She asked taking a deep breath, I knew this question would pop up somewhere.

"Well look at your boobs baby, those things are huge." I said changing the question. "Is it just me or you know is it hot in here?" I questioned fanning myself. She would not answer just gave me a smirk and shooed off the question. It was then when I saw her giving up I let out a breathe of relief.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked throwing on a pair of sneakers. I nodded my head and put on my own shoes. "Okay, so neither of us have to drive there is a club not even one block from the hotel, so you want to just walk over there?"

"Yep sure."

* * *

**I hope this was a soon enough update. Maybe not but okay.x**

**Remember to review.x**


	6. Chapter 6: What irks me

Helloo, earth to Mickie." I said as I waved my hand in her face. She blinked a couple of times before she caught me eyeing her. "I said are you ready to go?" I slowly laid my words out for her.

"Yeah, alright then. Let's go. Yeah?" She commented getting her jacket and going towards the door. I grabbed the room key off of the table and headed out the door.

During most of the time the both of us where silent avoiding our earlier conversation. She seemed more distant than usual.

"You know, I'm sorry if I made you..." I paused to find the right word. "Uncomfortable. When I asked about Randy." I used hand motions for the finish of my sentence. She nodded her head and her curls bounced up and down.

"It's fine, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable." She pointed out as she made a sharp turn. I slightly smiled and told myself that it was all okay. I shook off the feelings of guilt mentally preparing myself for a night full of fun. We turned the next corner and already heard the loud techno music playing on the inside of the club that awaited the two of us. We walked into the first set of doors as Mickie grabbed onto my hand fearful I would lose her in this sea of people.

The lights were heavy as was the smell of alcohol and sweat. It all got me riled up the dance floor had an open spot just calling out my name. My head said wait until you for sure clear everything up with Mickie but my body was saying different. I made a small tug on Mickie's hand leading her to two out of three empty bar stools. I kicked myself for not just choosing to shut up and go to the dance floor, but I still had some time to decide if I wanted to go down guilt road tonight or again shut up and order a few drinks.

"What's the game plan for tonight?" Mickie asked eyeing her newest surroundings.

"Like I said, we can either go back to the room early or stay late." I paused avoiding the piercing gaze I knew I was receiving. "I mean we have Smackdown's show tomorrow and we aren't Smackdown's brand. Basically you have party pooper or bottle popper. You choose?" I said with a wry smile.

"Aren't we going to go see Lexi tomorrow?" She said back with her own smirk knowing she had it won.

"I guess party poopers we are." I said with a sarcastic tone throwing my head around in defeat.

"Oh C'mon! You know good and well your excited to see her, it's been three whole months. Don't lie to me Massaro." She chuckled placing my head up back to face her.

"Yeah, you already know I..."

"Excuse me ladies but that gentleman over there" The small bartender pointed out a silhouette of a taller man. " requested I give you these.". He brought back our attention to the beverages sitting in front of us.

* * *

I wasn't so much interested in the drinks rested on the counter before us but the man who had them delivered. I saw Ashley ready to pound down the glass of Gin.

"God Ashley stop." I practically knocked the small cup of juice onto her dress. I pushed the drinks towards me and watched as a puzzled Ashley glared at me.

"What the actual fuck Micks?" She whined and reached for the glass once more.

"You don't know who these came from..." I squinted harder in the direction of the man. Who had somewhat come into the light. I could make out a muscular frame of the man and much, much taller one too. I found a pair of ice-cold blue eyes staring back at me. "Randal." I hissed.

"Mickie, I'm sure he is just trying to for once... Be sincere and hey, if there so happens that there is anything in my drink you are right here and not drinking yours right? Bottoms up babe." She smiled as she took the glass and left me to sit alone. That's great because if she did go off and her drink was tampered with how would I know? I wouldn't.

"Mickie, you got my gift." Randy spoke placing his drink on the counter. I rolled my eyes and avoided eye contact with him, everywhere I happened to be there he was and I had something to say about that.

"Yeah I got your little gift. Hey. You know Randy, you always seem to be the same place I am at the same time.." I pointed out without an expression written on my face, he didn't respond right away just looked around. I nodded and took a small amount of air, I picked up one of the drinks on the counter next to us and placed the glass to my lips. "Aw, Randy doesn't have a smart ass answer for me today?" He just gave me a dirty look and stood up.

"Maybe you are following me Mickie, how about you stop being a bitch and lighten up." He said before walking away. I was taken aback by his quick and hurtful response watching as he walked into the crowd of people. I sighed before I got up and followed him till he stood next to a group of girls, young looked as if they just turned twenty or so.

"Randy," I called out to him but he pretended if he didn't hear me. I hated to be ignored and everyone knew that. "Randy I know you hear me so why don't you just answer me?" I whined. Randy was really starting to tick me off. He looked dead at me and turned back to his new play toys. I walked over to the side of him and turned him around. "Randy, what did I do to you?" I asked him worrying. I shouldn't worry because he just fucked my friend. And tried to break up Kelly and mine's friendship, actually every friendship for that matter.

"I won, I knew she would do it, paying time ladies." They all giggled and handed him a few dollar bills. I looked up at him as a wide smirk grew from ear to ear.

"Oh you dick. Why would you do that? You made it seems like you actually had an emotion in your body." I stopped myself from saying anything he would not shut up about his little girl toys still laughed while he tried to throw his arm around my shoulder. I pushed it off leaving him behind.

* * *

"So? He didn't answer one question. Shoot him." I said as I brushed the alcohol off of my teeth. "And I mean it is not like you guys are a thing."I paused as I spit out the excess toothpaste." It shouldn't even matter." Wiping around my face.

"So?! So he ignored me and for money but that is not that part that pisses me off the most! The fact that he knows damn well I hate not being paid attention to." She cried. I turned off the lights in the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"If it pisses you off that much go tell him." I shrugged, I mean you can totally see the tension between the two. They love each other, they love to watch one another suffer. I love to see it too.

"Umm, I know you are crazy, why would I tell him. It would make it seem like I care what he does to me." She stopped waiting for me to butt in when in fact I did the opposite, I sat there waiting for her to continue. "I mean, it doesn't phase me but, hey what he did was out of line!" I smiled a little when she said that.

"You know you care, just tell me you don't care and I will stop." I smiled laying down on my bed. She was quiet for a while before she muttered a few words. "Mickie, c'mon, you care."

"I don't care." She stopped. "I honestly don't care about it." I sighed in defeat turning my head the other way trying for some sleep. "I'm going to see Kelly, see how her date went tonight."

* * *

I shut the door to the joint bedroom Ashley and I shared. I walked out into the hallway and down to where the elevator doors where, they opened revealing Kelly and Cody already. I slightly smiled when I saw the duo holding hands. I'll say tonight was a success.

"Mickie. Hey where are you headed?" Kelly asked. I made up an excuse something to tell Kelly I would talk with her later.

"To the bar.." I said with wandering eyes. Kelly caught on and slightly nodded her head making sure Cody wasn't paying attention.

"Oh well we will go with you." Cody spoke up. I shook my head right away.

"No it's okay, you go do whatever you guys where going to do." I winked at them stepping ahead of the two to press the button to go to the lobby. I think I should have waited just a little longer watching the couple break apart and stand a few inches apart from each other. The elevator took us to the fifth floor first, I avoided eye contact as they both exited the elevator bidding me their goodnights. The elevator them made it's way down to the lobby opening up revealing a semi-drunk Randy.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked. I didn't make any mean faces this time around.

"Going to the bar." I replied, I pushed him away from the entrance that he was blocking.

"I'll tag along." I didn't deny his request just kept walking towards the bar area. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him right now or any time for that matter. "How did your night go?" He asked in a tone I don't think that I was ever familiar with. I shrugged and sat down at one of the seats at the booth.

"Fine." I replied to him. I tapped my nails on the table hoping he would say something else.

"You want me to order you something?"

"Randy how's about we talk about something." I stopped. "Something that irks me. You know being ignored." I was letting a little of my sadistic side show. "You know it Randy, why'd you do it?"

"Exactly to irk you Mickie."

"Well I don't like it. You know." I said to him. "You know I do need a drink." I watched as Randy got up and made his way over to the bar.

* * *

**-Sorry it took so long. and the fact that it sucks doesn't make up for it.**

**-So I think I'm going to start to bring out a little more of psycho Mickie.**

**-Chapter five is redone. I didn't like the plot that chapter had.**

**-Thanks so much for the support on this story.**


End file.
